


Crazy Ideas

by Alexiel (Stormess)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormess/pseuds/Alexiel
Summary: Reader has a thing for Lucifer, has ever since she first laid eyes on him. Now that he's 'wearing' Cas, and is hanging around the bunker, she decides it's time to do something about her little infatuation. And by something, she of course means getting him into bed with her any way she can.Written for Tumblr anon request:  "Hiiii! I luv ur writing soo much! I ws wondering can you do a story about Lucifer taken over Castil's body like in the show but reader knows its him. So she doesnt tell the brothers that its him and she likes Lucifer and wants to sleep with him bcuz he's hot. Thanks!"





	Crazy Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled with this for some reason, and I'm not entirely happy with it. May come back to this one and revise it some later, but for the moment, here it is! This work is also going to be up on my tumblr, AlexielWrites
> 
> DO NOT REPOST, COPY AND/OR REDISTRIBUTE MY WORK ON ANY OTHER SITE WITHOUT MY EXPRESS PERMISSION!

This was a bad idea. You knew without a single doubt that it was, and yet here you were, about to do the stupidest thing ever. Well, maybe it wasn't at the top of the list, but it was a very close second at the very least.

Your (e/c) eyes tracked the angel as he moved around the library, frustration seeming to roll off of him in tangible waves as he went through book after book, looking for any morsel of information that could help. But you knew without a single doubt, this was not Castiel that you were watching. No, you had been around the angel long enough to know what he felt like, what he acted like, and this was not him. At first you had just been confused as to why he wasn't acting like himself, but the longer he spent around you, the more you knew.

Lucifer was using Castiel's vessel. There was nothing that could convince you otherwise, the signs were all there, and you could literally _feel_ him, his presence. Sam and Dean might not be wise to it yet, but you were and you were about to capitalize on the fact that you did know. Which was probably stupid. Okay, so it was incredibly stupid, but you just couldn't stand it anymore.

After having met Lucifer years ago, fresh out of his cage, you had been unable to ever really forget about the archangel, the devil himself. Now you had the chance to do something about it...or he would snap his fingers and destroy you where you stood for your trouble. Either way, you'd waited long enough.

Closing the book you were reading, you sat it down on the table and then stood up, lifting your arms above your head and stretching. Not just because you needed a good stretch, but because it instantly drew the attention of the angel across the room. The hem of your shirt lifted up as you stretched, showing off a strip of bare skin that you didn't bother to try and hide from him. Keeping your eyes off him for the moment, you dropped your arms back down and moved away from the table, purposely not pulling your shirt back into place.

You could feel those blue eyes locked on you, there was an intensity in his gaze that gave him away, one that Castiel definitely didn't possess. Coming around the end of the table, your gaze finally met his, seeing the rolling storm behind those blue eyes before he could hide it. But you pretended not to notice as you walked over to him with a soft smile, “We've been at this for a while now, Cas. Let's take a short break.”

He gave you a look that you couldn't quite identify before shaking his head, “We cannot afford to waste any time, Y/N. You rest, I will keep searching.”

Mentally rolling your eyes, you reached out and took his hand into yours, causing those blue eyes to narrow just slightly at that action. You didn't make a habit out of touching Cas, but it wasn't completely out of the question either, “Even angels need a break, now come on.” The tone of voice you used didn't leave any room for argument from him as you led him out of the library and down the hallway toward your room.

Chuck help you, you really were most likely about to die in a very quick, painful way. Not that it stopped you from leading him into your room, nudging the door closed behind the two of you once you were inside. He seemed to tense up when the door closed and you turned to him as you let go of his hand, “Don't look so freaked out, Cas. Have a seat.” You said with a smile as you motioned to the bed, his eyes glancing to it before turning back to you in a way that let you know he was definitely suspicious.

Rolling your eyes, you reached out and took his hand again, leading him over and sitting him down on the bed, “It's just a place to sit, you can calm down.” Smiling at him, you went around and crawled up on the bed behind him, watching the way he turned as rigid as a statue. Biting back a laugh, you reached out and put your hands on his shoulders, shuffling a little closer before starting to work your thumbs into the tense muscles there.

“You're awfully tense, angel. Relax a little bit, I don't bite.” You teased as you kept working, keeping your eyes focused only on him, watching for any reaction he might have. Though you didn't have to wait long as one of his hands grabbed yours and he stood up, turning to face you as you knelt on the bed.

“You're not acting like Y/N...who are you?” His voice was low, dangerous sounding as he kept your hand in a tight hold so that you couldn't move away from him. Not that you were going to though, you just met his gaze and smiled, “Check me if you want, but I'm really me, Y/N. You're awfully jumpy, Cas.” He narrowed his eyes, seemingly searching your gaze for any hint that you might be lying, which was hilarious really. Considering the fact that he was the one hiding his real identity, you barely managed to keep a straight face about this.

Shifting forward on your knees, you pull your hand back so that it drew him closer, pressing your chest to his as you tipped your head back to look up at him. He was almost frigid at that point, you could feel how cool his body was and it was the last bit of evidence you needed. This was Lucifer, and you were playing with cold fire right now.

Reaching up with your free hand, you slid your palm up against his stomach to his chest, shivering at the feel of those hard muscles beneath your hand. Castiel had an attractive vessel for sure, but you were far more interested in the angel inside that vessel right now. Curling his tie in your hand, you pulled hard on it, bringing his lips crashing down on yours before the angel could react. His hand let go of yours in shock and you instantly brought both arms up to wrap around his shoulders, pressing the two of you close together. You loved the feel of his cooler body pressed to yours, a little moan coming from you as you nudged at his lips, trying to get him to deepen this kiss.

He didn't though, he snapped out of it and grabbed your arms, startling you as your world shifted so fast you couldn't keep up. Your back hit the bed and he followed you down, pinning your arms down beside your head, that strong body pressing you down as you gazed up at him.

“Y/N would never do that, so who are you.” He growled, and you shivered beneath him, blushing at the intimacy of this position even though he was probably about to kill you. Meeting those impossibly blue eyes, you relaxed there beneath him, “You know I'm still me, Lucifer...”

At the sound of his name, he tensed and the room fell silent as the two of you gazed at each other. His hands tightened on your arms and you shifted a little, though not to get away from him, “So you figured it out...how long have you known?”

Smiling up at him, you spoke quietly, “I knew the first day that it was you.”

The look on his face changed to shock, only for a moment, before those eyes turned cold again, “You knew and you didn't tell anyone?” You nodded in response to his question, watching him as you lay there obediently beneath him while he processed all of this.

“You knew who I was, what I'm capable of, and you kept that a secret? Why?” Lucifer asked as he kept that hard gaze on you, though after a moment, he frowned, “No, forget that...why were you doing all of this, just now?” That was the question you've been waiting for and you couldn't help but smile up at him, putting him on his guard instantly. You knew he was normally the one who was a step ahead of the rest, but not this time around.

“Isn't it obvious, Lucifer...” You let his name roll off your tongue as you let your hips lift up against his eagerly, trying to show him exactly why you hadn't told anyone. Lucifer drew in a slight breath before that smirk pulled at his lips and he pressed his hips back down into yours, pulling a little moan from your throat as his still soft cock pressed against your core.

“Oh...you naughty little thing. This is why you kept it a secret?” He mused as he gazed down at you with a face that was all Castiel, but you didn't care, this was still Lucifer. This was the one being in existence that you shouldn't be doing this with, you knew that well enough and just didn't care. You'd wanted him for too long, far too long to stop now that he was right there with you, “Yes. Because I want you, Lucifer.”

The look on his face was smug, as though he were taking pride in the fact that you wanted him, and you really didn't care this time. If anything, that look only made you wetter as you tried to lift up against him again, only to have his hips press into yours, grinding against you slowly. You drew in a quick breath, shivering as he pressed that slowly hardening cock against you, making you ache for more than just this. “Just look at you, little human...so eager for me. What would my dear little brother think if he could see you now.” Lucifer taunted as he gazed down at you, though you didn't care who saw you with him at this point, not if it meant you could have him.

“He would say I was crazy, toying with my own death. And he would be right, Lucifer.” You said back to him as you shifted one of your legs, sliding it against his until you could drape it around one of his hips. He didn't stop you either, those cold, blue eyes locked on you as you purposely opened yourself wider to him, offering your body freely.

Letting go of one of your hands, he snapped his fingers and stripped you of your clothes, leaving you naked beneath him. His blue eyes raked over what of you he could see, that smirk still in place on his lips, “I think I'll let him watch, Y/N. This is his vessel after all, and I'm sure little Castiel would love to watch you fall apart beneath him.” Reaching up with your free hand, you curled your fingers into his silky hair to pull him down toward you, “I would much rather have you in your own vessel, I've wanted you from the moment I first saw you. But...I'll take what I can get.”

He took all of that in as he slid his free hand into your hair, fingers tangling in your hair before he used it to tip your head back, “Shameless little thing..I'm going to make you scream for me before I'm through with you.” You shivered at those heated words, squirming beneath him as Lucifer finally leaned down and pressed his lips to yours. The chill of his body only aroused you more as you opened to the nudge of his tongue, moaning happily when that forked tongue swept into your mouth. Oh you had wanted this so desperately, and you returned that kiss with everything you had in you, fighting for dominance even though you knew you couldn't win.

And it seemed to arouse him when you did, feeling the way his cock grew harder, thicker there against your core as he ground himself against you. Wrenching your other hand free, you brought that arm up around his shoulders, clinging to him almost desperately. His now free hand slid down between the two of you, skilled fingers finding your clit within seconds. Rough fingertips rubbing firm against that little bundle of nerves. It had you moaning into his mouth, squirming to get more of that touch, to get him to push you over the edge into orgasm.

Lucifer knew though, pulling his hand away when you got too close, leaving you right there on edge where he wanted you. Breaking the kiss, he leaned back enough to look down at you with that same smirk on his face, “Not yet, little one.” Gripping his hair tighter, you met his gaze without faltering, doing your best to press up against that bulge in his pants to try and push yourself over the edge. But he flexed his grace then, the cold feel of it forcing your hips back down to the bed, “Patience, you'll get what you want.”

“Lucifer..I swear to Chuck...” You growled at him as he held you there, the look in his face becoming even more pleased as you tried to threaten him. Though you grew quiet as his clothes seemed to almost melt off of him, revealing the body beneath. It wasn't the one you really wanted, but that wasn't to say that Castiel's vessel wasn't attractive, because it certainly was. Chuckling at the look on your face, Lucifer slowly rocked his hips, dragging the length of that cock along your sex, “I can hear those thoughts of yours, little one. And so can Castiel. You know, he's making such a fuss in here, adamant that I not taint you.”

Shifting just a little, you held your breath as he repositioned himself so the head of his cock pressed lightly against you. Your hands fell to his bare shoulders, gripping hard as you met his gaze, “If you can hear them..then fuck me, Lucifer.” His eyes flashed red, just for a moment, before his hips snapped forward so quickly that you weren't prepared for it. The cry that left your mouth sounded so strange to you, unable to hold back your pleasure at the feel of that thick cock stretching your tender walls as Lucifer bottomed out with a soft groan of his own.

“Such a good little human...you take me so well, Y/N.” Lucifer breathed out as you clung to him, trembling on the edge of orgasm as he slowly drew his hips back. A second later, he thrust back inside and you lost it, orgasm searing through you as you cried out his name. Nails dug into his shoulders hard enough to break the smooth skin there, though he never even flinched from it. It only seemed to please him more as he curled those powerful arms around you, holding you tight against his cooler body as he started to move. Your cries of pleasure grew more frequent when he did; those deep, firm thrusts prolonging your pleasure at the same time as building you up toward another orgasm.

This was everything you had known it would be with him, no other being in existence could make you feel the way Lucifer could. As wrong as it was, you knew you were his, that you were ruined for anyone else after this. And from the way his hips snapped back into yours with a little more force and little less finesse, you knew he'd heard that thought and liked it. Drawing in quick little breaths, you drew your legs up higher around his waist, offering him deeper access than he already had, “More! Lucifer please, more!”

His lips found yours again, muffling your moans and pleas of pleasure as he kept thrusting hard and deep, claiming your body even as you gave yourself over to him. The chilled feel of his grace washed over you, caressing over your bare skin as one of his hands slid down between the two of you to seek out your clit again. Breaking the kiss, he leaned up and used his other arm to brace himself over you, letting his grace hold you firmly in position beneath him. Those blue eyes seared into your own as you clung to him still, flushed and shivering, body rocked with each solid thrust of his hips.

Lucifer's skilled fingers teased your clit, working you up higher, pulling whimpers from your throat at how close you were. He was tense, those muscles tight beneath that smooth skin, and you knew he was making himself hold back until he got what he wanted from you. Not that you minded in the least, it felt so good to finally have him inside you. So good that you knew you weren't going to make it much longer, not when you had yearned for this, for him.

You squirmed beneath him and that grace reacted instantly, stilling your movements as he narrowed his eyes and thrust harder than he had been. That pulled a cry from your lips as soon as his hips smacked into yours, a mixture of pleasure and pain spiraling through you. And that was all it took for that next orgasm to tear through your already sensitive body. Lucifer groaned and his eyes fluttered closed, the lights flickering in the room as he started moving again, quick little thrusts that had you gasping and struggling to ground yourself.

“L-Lucifer!” Your cry came out strained, breathy almost, as he prolonged that second orgasm just like he had the first. Those arms caught you up again, pulling you tight against his chest before one of his hands shot up to cover your eyes.

His growl, because there was no other way to explain that erotic sound, filled your ears as he buried himself deep with a single thrust that left you breathless. You heard the shattering of the light bulbs in the room as that bright light engulfed everything for split second as Lucifer came hard. And you could feel it, every twitch and pulse of his cock left you shivering beneath him as he emptied himself deep inside your body.

After a moment or two longer, he moved his hand away from your eyes, snapping his fingers to repair the damaged light bulbs. It was comical really, so much so that you had to bite your bottom lip to keep from bursting out laughing over it.

Lucifer gazed down at you, quiet as your eyes met and that laughter died down inside you as quickly as it had bubbled up. You really had just slept with the devil himself, and to be honest, you had loved every second of it. Swiping your tongue over your bottom lip, you reached up to rake your fingers through his hair, “So...do you always shatter light bulbs and put on light shows when you cum?”

There was a pause before he started laughing, and you shivered at the sound of it. And also from the feel of him slipping out of you as he moved back and got to his feet, “Of all the things you could ask me, that's the one?” You smiled and stretched out languidly, not the least bit inclined to move off that bed right now, “I thought it was a good question, but I guess I should ask if you're going to kill me now, huh?”

With the slightest wave of his hand, he was dressed again and you knew you should really get dressed and get back to hunting down information before the boys showed back up. “I don't think I'll kill you today, Y/N.” Was his reply as you pushed yourself into a sitting position, meeting his eyes with a little smirk tugging at your lips, “Well that's good to know, I kind of like living.” He scoffed and raked a hand through his hair to tame it back down some before stepping up to the bed and taking your hand, pulling you to your feet.

You went willingly, fitting up against his chest as your eyes met his again, “You should know, my little brother isn't very happy with us right now. Making such a fuss in here.” Now you felt just a little guilty...okay, a lot guilty really. That still didn't change the fact that you'd do it over again if you had the choice, you would always choose it, because of Lucifer.

“You know, that almost sounds like you're in love with me.” It was said with that smirk in place on his lips, the one that always drove you crazy. Leaning up, you pressed your lips to his for a few seconds before stepping back, “Not a chance, I don't do love. But once you get your real vessel back...I'd be more than willing to do this again.” That was mostly for Castiel's benefit though, he was probably scarred for life after having to witness that happening, and you did feel bad for that. A little bit.

Lucifer just fixed you with that smoldering gaze before re-dressing you with a slight movement of his hand, “Careful what you wish for, little one. You may just get it.” He stated as his eyes raked over your body before meeting your eyes again. You shivered at the tone of his voice, opening your mouth to speak, but in the next moment, he was gone in a rustle of wings. Rolling your eyes at angel dramatics, you opened your door and went back out toward the library to continue the research.

 


End file.
